


That One Book of Shit

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Death, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hearbreak, M/M, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of One Shots that I've decided to collab with my friend on. And I mean taking her original plots and shit and making them into one shots-</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Book of Shit

_"Eren!" Armin screamed as the brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's tiny waist."Stop! Class is about to start!"_

  
_"My boner is about to start!"_

  
_"Eren-"_

  
_"Bad call?"_

  
_"Bad call."_

  
_"Got damn it._

_"_   
_They both laughed before Eren muttered a curse. "I forgot my homework!"_

  
_"No."_

  
_"But I'll fail!"_

  
_"I forgot my homework too, Eren!"_

  
_"I- Because you didn't do your homework, we're both going to fail!"_

  
_"Eren, you could've done your own homework!"_

  
_"I would be! I write it down so technically I did it!"_

  
_"Eren sit down-"_

  
_Eren pouted sitting down in the seat behind the blonde._

  
_Turned out that Armin did do his homework. The evil grin looked so fit for his face at that moment. When lunch came around they both retreated to the roof top as they did everyday. "So.. Did you get any chocolate?"_

  
_"Huh?"_

  
_"It's Valentines Day! Remember?!"_

  
_"I would've if I got chocolate!"_

  
_Armin giggled before blushing softly and his hands behind his back holding a cute white with pink polka dot bundle. "Um... E-Eren?"_

  
_"Yeah?" Eren's eye went to Armin in an instant. It didn't help the butterfly, throw up feeling in his stomach._

  
_"Don't look at me!"_

  
_"Oh!" Eren looked awkwardly away. "Okay then..._

_"_   
_The blonde's face turned a deeper shade of red, embarrassment engulfing him. "Never mind!"_

_He turned and ran back into the school. He ran until it hurt to breathe then he walked. He had stayed up all night to prepare chocolates for Eren and yet he couldn't even get the guts to give them._

  
_He sulked over that thought for a while until he realized something. Eren's shoe locker. People usually exchange love notes and such through that. And he even had a spare key to get into it since Eren would usually need to clean his shoes. Armin smiled and ran to the front of the school and to the locker. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he placed the chocolates._

  
_Armin was happy that he was able to place the chocolates but Eren didn't show back up to class... Maybe he was mad that Armin left him by himself... The day had ended and he didn't even see Eren waiting to walk home with him. His shoe locker had most definitely open.. Armin mindlessly put the two bundles of chocolates into his school bag before proceeding down the street._

  
_His mind couldn't stray from Eren. Was Eren mad at him? Did Eren think Armin hated him? Armin felt something missing in his gut. Like he just lost something important. Armin clinched at his shirt and turned to walk down the river side._

  
_The blonde sighed and made his way down the slope to the river and threw rocks... Armin's gaze wandered the sunset lit river until something caught his eyes. Tears filled his eyes as he ran to the river side, a empty void in his heart. A warm tiny stream trickled down his eyes as he approached it. A pale hand grasping onto a beautiful white, pink polka dot covered bundle._

"Yes. I, found the body, Sir." Armin answered the Mikasa, Jean's attorney question.

  
"Then how do we know if you're not the one to kill him? Kill him because he didn't accept your chocolates?"

  
"I would never kill Eren! I loved him!"

  
"But he didn't love you and you couldn't take it. Could it be that, that day you actually did confess but Eren rejected you. Probably freaked out that his best friend was in love with him. Male too. So on the way home you drowned him and try to make yourself not so suspect by planting the bundle in his hand and dirtying it so you wouldn't be suspect?"

  
"No! That is impossible! Jean confessed!"

  
"...Can you elaborate?" She asked, turning to glance at Jean then back to Armin.

  
"Glad." The blonde smiled and leaned closer to her. "Jean just happened to be there, soaked. He said it was an accident. That he only meant to show Eren a lesson about stealing others things. And you should know that, after all. I mean you knew, right? Your little plan to get who you two desire?"

  
She choked up on her words. "Wh..What?"

"You and Jean!" He stood. "He would try to 'comfort' me about Eren 'rejecting' me and confess some shitty love for me and you would do likewise with Eren! Admit it! You two killed Eren!"

  
She grinded her teeth together before grinning. "So, what? He loved you, but you're no good for him! I'm a true woman! I could have taken good care of him! Not you! You slut!"

  
Jean stood as the police began approaching him and Mikasa. "Armin! I love you! Why don't you see that!?!"

  
"I don't want your 'I love you's Jean! I want Eren's and you killed him! You killed him!" Tears trickled faster down his face and he cupped a hand over his mouth, muffling his sobs. "I hate you... I hate you!"


End file.
